After the Sun
by The Next Author
Summary: Animals of this Earth, are you ready? This is what you've all been waiting for. The rivalry of the century. Ladies and Gentleanimals, welcome to HIGHER UP!
1. Mr Big Time

**After the Sun**

 **Prologue: Mr. Big Time**

Moon's P.O.V.

The foundation is crooked.

I mean, I'm no architect but when I'm in my bed I feel like I'm going to fall out. When I'm sitting at my desk, I have to keep my feet firm on the floor so my chair doesn't roll away. And my pictures! Crooked. All of them. Every single one.

The most crooked one is the Moon Theatre's grand opening. The one with Rosita, Ash and the other singers. Except Mike. He couldn't make it due to "medical issues." He showed up two weeks ago with a jeweled cane but that's not new. He seemed fine to me. But I'm no doctor so what do I know?

I tap the picture so it evens out. I stand straight as I sigh, satisfied. The ladder wobbles and I shift right so I don't fall. As I said. Crooked foundation. Either that or my floor alone is unleveled.

I hear my intercom click on behind me. Ms. Crawley's elderly, bumpy voice comes across, saying, "Mr. Moon, there's a Mr. Shultz to see you."

I frown. "Shultz?" I know only one Shultz and he lives thousands of miles across the country. A guy like him would never come to the little city of San Howel.

I must take too long to answer because Ms. Crawley asks, "Shall I let him in, sir?"

"Yes, yes, let him in." I slide down the ladder, nearly toppling it when I hit the floor. I look at my pictures. All of them are of the theatre and its crew and performances. The past ten months have been wild with shows left and right. Yet, we still have time to have fun and be ourselves.

As I turn to my desk, I get a glance outside. It's dark and it's only seven-thirty. Winter is drawing upon us. Not that I care. Season's a season and the shows must go on.

I slip into my leather seat, gripping the desk so I don't go rolling into a wall. I enjoy my new office. It's roomy. It's big. And it has a glorious view of San Howel. My desk is facing the door this time. I have plants in every corner of my room and the back wall is completely make of glass. In the middle of the glass is a beam. On the beam is a picture of my dad and I. On my left is a wall of pictures. On my right is file cabinet. I don't even want to think about what's in them. I'll deal with all that later. I don't need no headache while some Shultz is here.

The door opens. I feel my grip loosen in disbelief. I was right. I can't believe I was right! Mr. Kitster Shultz is in my office, scanning it. His puma eyes cling to every inch of the room behind those black sun glasses. His orangish-yellow fur glares from Crawley's office.

Kitster Shultz is a big time producer. He's worked with Ozzy Oxbourne and The New Cats on the Block. He's also managed Rattleback and band like them. The band he's currently producing has been in the top ten for the past two months. They've become a worldwide sensation faster than any band I've known. He's a very successful puma, and he's standing in my office. What could he possible want?

"Mr. Buster Moon, I assume," he croaks in his deep voice.

It takes me a moment to shake out of my awed state. "Yes! Yes, sir. Uh…have a seat."

The puma slinks to the heavy leather seat and sits, relaxing back like it's his own office. This is one cool cat.

I fold my hands, forcing myself not to tug on my strangling bow tie. I feel the chair start rolling under me and I slam my elbows down so I don't roll away. "So, Mr. Shultz," I choke out, half-heartedly," What brings you to San Howel?" _And my theatre_.

Shultz taps his iPad, not caring to look at me but only glance. "Mr. Moon, I assume you know of the tension between my players and the band Heads and Tails."

I nod, "Yes, sir."

"Then you know the situation that has come up between the two."

I nod again, "Yes, sir." If he had come a day earlier, I would have had no idea what he was talking about."

I normally don't listen to the radio. I care about my theatre's problems not a superstars problems. Today, though, Meena, my star Elephant, brought in her portable radio, saying I need to be "more in tune with the world." So after an hour of listening, the announcer declared that two bands had called war on each other. They said to show who was better, they would gather a group of amateur singers, train them and see who does better. Meena declared it interesting but wished they had said what bands. I agreed. I also found it interesting that they were dragging amateurs into it. And I wondered who they were going to choose. I'd watch a war between bands if they had good amateurs. It might give me inspiration for the theatre. But now that Shultz is in my office, I realize I might not be able to watch the show. I might be _in it_.

Mr. Shultz continues, explaining why his tail is in San Howel and Moon Theatre. "My band and I have spent the last week looking for singers. Heads and Tails has picked the immediate collection so we've had to do deeper which led me and my lead singer here to the West Coast looking for talent."

I swallow," And you found it, sir?"

He doesn't even twitch. "That depends on you, Mr. Moon. I was about to give up when a Ms. Noodleman of San Howel called me saying her theatre had profitable talent."

 _Ms. Noodleman_. As much as I find it hard to believe that _Nana_ called Shultz in, the proof is right in front of me. Shultz wouldn't have come here because he watched a video. That's too low for someone of his stature.

"So…" I feel my heartbeat quicken," What did you think?"

Mr. Shultz finally looks at me. I see no emotion in his eyes but his jaw is set. "Well, I was not impressed with your theatres past, Mr. Moon. Show after show failed. Old Moon Threatre destroyed by indoor _aquarium_. Land taken by land lord only to be rebought by Ms. Noodleman whom you now work for. _And_ you held your concert on private property when you could have been arrested."

I flinch. It's times like these when I wished I knew what the internet holds about me. Obviously too much. But then Shultz turns to my singers and I relax.

"But then I saw your performers and I liked what I saw."

"You did?"

"Yes. They are what we were looking for. Movers, loud and clear, and good. I sent the videos to my singer and agreed."

"May I ask where he is?"

"Hopefully a few minutes out. We have much to talk about, Mr. Moon."

My mind is spinning. They don't like me but they like the singers! With this deal, I could give them a chance they wouldn't have any other way. I could change their lives. But I must think of the theatre as well. There must be something for it and my performers.

I sit a little straighter, "What's in it for us?"

Shultz smiles as if he knows something I don't. "Why, what you wanted, Mr. Moon. A hundred grand."

My jaw drops and eyes bulge. A hundred grand. Like the prize money. All for the theatre. "You…you're serious!?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

I shake my head frantically, hoping I hadn't offended hi. "No, sir. It's an honor to be considered, sir."

As I say those words, I hear a car rev, then switch off. I turn to the windows to see in its dim reflection a very rich and shiny car.

"Ah, it seems my college has arrived," Shultz states. That makes me wonder what car he came in.

I turn back around and say," Is he as disappointed in me as you are?"

"No, but don't push it."

"Mr. Moon," Ms. Crawley's voice comes over the comm," There's a handsome boy to see you."

I bite my tongue. That crazy old lizard might scare him off. I forgot she is slipping and can't even remember to not get personal with the guests.

"Don't touch him, Ms. Crawley! I'm sure he's as porceline as you see him, but please don't touch him. Send him in."

"Yes, sir."

Seconds later, the door opens on the singer and I feel all my confidence go out the window. His feet make no sound as he swishes across the floor. Once he's at my desk, he declares," Mr. Moon, we have much to talk about."


	2. What are We Waiting For

**A/N: I forgot to put on the first chapter that the song the chapter was named after was Mr. Big Time by Bon Jovi. Anyway, continue reading.**

 **Chapter 1: What are We Waiting For?**

Piano rings me awake. I yawn wiping drool from my mouth. I'm clear over by the file cabinets lying on the floor. Everything comes back from last night and I jerk up, almost knocking over my chair.

I was up till one a.m. settling things with Shultz and what we were to do. After they left I must have fallen asleep and rolled away from the desk. Well I guess its better than running into a wall full of lose pictures.

The piano starts up again. I think's its _All of Me_. Johnny mastered _I'm Still Standing_ and went back to _All of Me_. He's still missing a few notes but otherwise sounds good.

I straighten my jacket, bow tie and pat down my pants. I can't look to messy for my crew.

I find Johnny in the room next to Ms. Crawley's office. When we rebuilt the threatre we put a piano room next to Ms. Crawley's office so when Johnny needs extra practice, he can get it and not bother anybody. Sometimes Johnny will come up here and just start playing to make Ms. Crawley happy. I've never been so grateful to have taken Johnny instead of the Giraffe.

Johnny sits, flying his fingers across the keys and singing at the top of his lunges. I watch till he hits the wrong note again. He sighs, then notices me.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Moon," he says.

I nod, "Hello, Johnny. Are the others here yet?"

"Yes, sir. You slept in."

I look over at the clock in Crawley's office. 11:00. That's the latest I've ever slept in a while.

Johnny smiles, "You look exhausted, Mr. Moon. Late night?"

I look back at Johnny. He always looks tired, cold or oily. I can't help but wonder what his back story is but I don't dare ask. I don't think he wants to talk about it.

"Oh, yes…I had some late night meetings to attend to." I pause, then say, "Johnny…if…if you had the chance to go somewhere where you could better your career, where you could change where you are in life, and make it better, would you take it? Take the chance?"

Johnny stares at me for a moment, then looks to the far wall. He's silent for a while, considering things. Finally, he says, "I'd like to think I would. But…. It would depend on where I was in life. If I was in a rut or just above one. Just…depends."

I nod slowly, "Okay. Okay….come down stairs. I went to talk to all of you."

I leave to the staircase, Johnny wailed me. As we begin to descend, he asks, "Is something wrong?"

I laugh, "No."

"Are we in trouble?"

"Not at all."

"Are you retiring?"

"Johnny, why does everything have to be bad news?"

"Sorry."

Johnny and I walk to the stage where Meena and Ash are already settled. They sit on the edge, listening to the blue box radio. The announcer is talking about the rivalry, so I listen in. " _It has just come in that the final contenders for this game between bands have been collected. There are no more nominations. This Friday we will meet the twelve contenders. Break a leg, signers! We will root for ya' from home."_

Meena sighs, longingly, "Could you picture it, Ash. Going to Higher Up and competing alongside a famous band."

Ash pops out her sucker, "Sure. But you would have a panic attack."

Meena sighs again, "I know."

I clap my hands making everyone jump, "Alright, everyone, I need you to all come to the stage. I have an announcement to make."

Ash and Meena walk to Johnny and me. I hear _Shake it Off_ blare into the corridor, then disappear. Rosita and Gunter appear seconds later. Mike runs in, his phone glued to his ear, hat nearly flying off his head.

"I got to go, baby, Moons calling a meeting. See ya' later." He hangs up, then says, "What do you need?"

I look over the group I have presented to the theatre. I have never been so proud of any performers than of these standing in front of me.

I run Johnny's earlier reply through my head. I hope none of them are in a rut or else this will go totally wrong.

I start, "I have noticed over the past few days the increasing interest in the rivalry between the two bands that has recently come up"

They all nod, Meena the most. I hear a door open. Eddie and Ms. Crawley join the group seconds later.

I continue, "And now you've heard about how all the groups have been chosen for the part."

They nod again.

Mikey scoffs," They don't know what talent is. If they did, they would have come to me, er, us."

"Dude, have you seen the competition out there, "Eddie butts in, "I'm not surprised they didn't consider San Howel."

"He's right, "Rosita says, "What chance would we have in a place like Higher Up? We would be eliminated faster than we could say triplets."

Ash rolls her eyes, biting the head off her sucker, making a crack full the group, "Well, aren't we a bundle of positivity."

"Okay, listen, guys," I interrupt, "Listen. For the next six weeks, you are not allowed to come to the theatre."

They all gasp and grumble, "Why?" What's happening?" "Are we in trouble?"

I feel my mouth lift as I burst out," You can't come because all six of you and myself have been invited to Higher Up to compete against the band _Heads and Tails_ in the band rivalry."

It's completely silent. No one breathes as they take it in. I watch as their eyes grow and their mouths drop. Then the questions burp out like a subway train at high speed.

"Are you serious?" "How did this happen!?" "We're going to Higher Up!?" "How!? Who are we singing with?!" "What about the money?"

I raise my hands and they quiet down, "Now keep calm everyone. It may have been announced over the radio but it doesn't mean the players are locked in. You have till Friday to decide and I want you to really think about it. Will you work for this? Will you leave everything you know for six weeks and see how stars live in New Animal City? And what about your families? Stop and think. Don't say yes immediately."

"Why Friday?" Ash asks.

"That's when we'll fly out on a private jet provided by our band. They wish to remain anonymous till we get there so don't ask who it is. And everything's paid for. Meals, our round about tickets, our motel, everything.

"And while we're there, we'll experience what singers go through. This Friday we'll be introduced to the nation. Two weeks later, a music video will be due for the world to see. Then in another week, we'll do a concert. If we win, we'll get extra money for the theatre, and you'll be known as the best citizen singers of all time."

"And….if we lose," Meena whispers.

"Then…we tried our best."

Their all silent again. Finally, they nod. "We'll think about, Mr. Moon," Mikey smiles, "And we'll report back tomorrow."

"Alright. That will work. Welcome to the chance of a lifetime."

"What about the theatre?" Eddie asks.

I chuckle, "Why, Eddie, you and Ms. Crawley will be taking care of her."

"Oh, okay. Wait, WHAT?!"

I'm already on my way back to my office as Eddie runs up to me," Buster, I can't _run_ you theatre for a month!"

"You won't be. You'll be keeping her clean. I trust you, Eddie."

As I start up the stairs, I barley hear Eddie mutter, "That is a very stupid thing to do."

* * *

Song: What are you waiting for by Nickleback


	3. Break Away

**Chapter 2: Break Away**

After a long while of getting nothing done, we all go home. Higher Up is all we can think about. Going to Higher Up is a performers dream. And if you just make it there, you really are king of the heap. That is, till you want number one.

I'm one of the last to leave. I stand, my guitar in hand, staring up at the blinking squid and blinding white brick. I can't help but wonder if my time preforming at this theatre's almost over. And what of Mr. Moon? He seemed excited yet stressed. I wonder if he made the deal before we agreed to it.

I start on home the long way, walking. A cup of espresso sounds good right now. And a café is only a block from my apartment. The rest will give me enough time to truly think things over.

My guitar case thumps against my leg as I walk. I watch it as I go, looking up as often as I need to. I ponder over how everyone would have taken the news. Rosita has kids to consider so she may not be able to come. Gunter I'm pretty sure will come. Johnny is too mysterious so I'm not sure how he's taking the news. Mike, I can tell, will have already said yes. Meena will ask but from the way she's been talking about it, she will defiantly go. And what about me?

I reach the café as the sun hits the buildings and the sky is turning orange. The café is cream colored with white tiled floor and brown chairs. The table are coffee bean black. The stools around the front are silver with red cushions. Remnants of past San Howl pride cling to the walls. One of those artifacts is a picture of Noddleman and a more recent picture of Moon Theatre. And hopefully, the entire crew of the Theatre will be up there for winning in Higher Up. Hopefully.

I sit near the door where I can rush out if I see Lance or someone else that I don't want to talk to.

I stare out the window at the passing cars and animals. The sun has disappeared behind the buildings, leaving me in shadow. As the waitress passes, I ask for my espresso. She says she'll be back then wanders off. I go back to my thinking.

I could do so much with this chance. I could get away from Lance and his nagging begs to get back together. I could better my career like Mr. Moon said. I could rid myself of my ties here. It's always been a dream to live in Higher Up. Now…I could do it.

My parents wouldn't know the difference. They are never around anyway. I can take care of myself. They don't even know I'm in Moon Theatre.

I close my eyes, allowing the sensation of playing in front of a big crowd and other singers to flow over me. They love me. Cameras flash and everyone is screaming. Then I look down in the crowd, and I see a porcupine. He's looking at me, smiling and looking impressed. His quills are laid back and he's dressed like a rock star.

Who is _that_? He's…kinda cute-

"Here's your drink, ma'am."

I open my eyes as the girl sets the drink down. I pay her, gulp down the drink, then head out. The city's lampposts have been on for a while by the time I get home. On the welcome mat are chocolates. I'm surprised they haven't been stolen.

Going inside and ignoring the card, I dump them in the trash and go to my laptop. I left in on my sofa with candy wrappers and the remote. I open it and stare at the picture of the theatre's grand reopening before I open an e-mail to my parents. I'd say it takes me about four starts and re-starts to get the words right.

 **To: Drakebuisness**

 **From: PunkAsh**

 **Subject: Higher Up**

 **If you come home anytime in the next six weeks, I will not be here. I have been given the chance to compete in a band rivalry and have taken it. I hope you will watch the rivalry as it progresses. Your daughter**

 **Ash**

My fingers hover over the send and delete. This is the final decision. Send or delete. Higher up or bust.

What am I kidding? I already know the answer.

I hit send.

After it says it's gone through, I go to my room. My red suitcase sits under my bed, waiting for me to finally use it. The last time I took it anywhere was when I went on vacation with my parents when I was ten. It feels like ages ago.

As I shove clothes and toiletries into the bag, I think about it. I'm dropping my ties with San Howel. Well, all my ties accept the one to Moon Theatre. Mr. Moon, Ms. Crawley, Johnny, Rosita, all of them. Even Mike. They are my true family. That's what it feels like.

Something catches my eye out the window. I slowly walk to it. It's a star. One of the few that manage to shine into the city. It's pretty bright so it must be a planet.

I wonder how many have already wished upon it. I wonder how many wishes a star can hold. And I wonder if it has room for mine.

"I love where I am," I whisper," But I want something else. Please…let us win. Let us be good in Higher Ups eyes. Let Moon Theatre be shown to the world in a great way. Please…"

I'm not done packing but that can wait till tomorrow. I've waited all my life to see and sing in Higher Up. I can wait a little longer.

I just hope the others can't.

* * *

-Break Away by Kelly Clarkston


	4. Believe

**Chapter 3: Believe**

Johnny's P.O.V.

It's funny how things come into your life when you really need them. The first time, I was going down a too dark path. If I hadn't seen the gold flyer fly into the garage, I might be in prison with my dad right now.

And now, I have a chance to go to Higher Up and change my life. Oddly, it's happened right as I've lost something important and loved.

My home.

After Mr. Moon's announcement, I ran upstairs and played my keys until my fingers were numb. Mr. Moon asked me that question because he wanted to know if I could come. And I said if I'm not in a run. And I am.

I hated being in that rut at that time. I could get to Higher Up! But I have so much to do here!

I had slammed the keys, my hands shaking. I can't go to Higher Up! I have to stay here! But…what I could do if we won! What we could do! But my dad…the garage!

I remember running out of the room, nearly running over Ms. Crawley who screamed. I hope I didn't give her a heart attack.

After squeezing my face so I don't shed a tear, I think about what I need to do when I get home. For the past few weeks, I've been trying to fix the garage heater. With winter hitting harder than usual this year, the garage has been extra cold. So I work through the nights when I can. Usually I fall asleep late and wake up even later. I don't have time to clean up in the morning so I get to my job and the Theatre late. I've nearly been fired three times by my mechanic boss. And Mr. Moon asks when I'm late why I see so stressed. And I only tell him I'm fine, it's just the concerts.

But when I get home today, I know keeping things from Mr. Moon is no longer an option. Not unless I want to live on the streets.

With my skateboard beneath my arm, I tug the yellow sheet of paper off the door and sigh, defeated. The big bold words seem to laugh at my failure. Oh, on my mom's name, what am I going to tell my dad?

 **EVICTION NOTICE**

 **Persons: All Occupants**

 **Location: 106 Reflect St., San Howel**

 **Date: 10/19/-**

 **If you do not vacate the premises by 24 Oct. Noon…**

…They'll take my past away. If I didn't have the Theatre, they'd be taking away my life.

My knees slam into the cold concrete, then my shoulder into the white door. I have 'til Monday to get rid of my stuff and my dad's.

I thought I'd have time to pay everything off. I thought I had all the money settled and most of it was covered. I didn't even consider getting _evicted_.

I've told no one of my dad. I've told no one of my past, or how I'm doing now. They see me as a good kid that could do no wrong because I'm so considerate. If they knew about all those heists…Moon might reconsider me a second time.

But I have nowhere to go. My money has gone into the garage and a lawyer that will not work to save his life. I have none to spare. What am I supposed to do? I could hold my own heist but with my luck, I'd get caught. And my father said he'd never forgive me if he caught me in prison with him.

Maybe I could stay with Rosita. But she has twenty-five kids. Adding a homeless, twice-her-size Gorilla to her already crowded home is not wise. I don't want to be a bother to her and her husband.

Second choice, I could live with Mr. Moon. But I would have to explain everything to him. But, if I didn't have to, I'd sleep in the piano room, out of Mr. Moon's way. He wouldn't even know I was there.

 _Go See Dad_.

That doesn't feel like my own thought but I agree with it. I'd rather have Dad yell at me about losing the garage rather than sit here and pout about it.

So, I slowly drag myself off the ground, shoving the notice in my pocket. I should have taken the truck but I know I'll lose that, too, soon. It'll just depress me more. So I just take my skateboard.

I fly though the city, enjoying the wind blowing past me. I look up into the sky, watching a plane fly past.

 _Johnny, if you had the chance to go somewhere where you could better you career, where you could change where you are in life, and make it better, would you take it? Take the chance?_

I would love to, Mr. Moon. That's what I should have said. But I didn't and I can't. It makes me want to pick up my skateboard and throw it so far I could never find it. Fate seems to be against me.

It takes longer than it should to get to the prison. It's already getting dark. I'm pulling a close one.

As I step toward the door, I feel my pocket vibrate. It continues to vibrate 'til I pull my attention away from the three cops in front of me. It's…my boss! Not Mr. Moon but my second boss. I answer immediately. "Hello, sir."

He skips the pleasantries," Johnny, you skipped work today."

Oh, crap! A big bubble of panic rises in my chest. "I'm sorry, sir! I got so busy at the Theatre! I swear, it will never happen again!"

"You bet it won't happen again, Mr. Masters. And you know why? Because you're fired!"

The bubble bursts," Wait, sir! It won't happen again! I prom-"

He hangs up.

Everything burns as my hand shakily lowers. My eyes, my ears, my face and my chest. I don't have a job. I don't have money. I don't have a home.

How did everything turn so bad so fast?!

With an explosion of anger, I raise my hand to throw my phone on the concrete floor. That's when I see the cops and freeze up.

When I was young, Dad taught me that cops equal bad. If you see one, hide, run or fight. But I can't do any of those, and I'm in a very violent position so I stick, it in my pocket and move to the desk, keeping my emotions stuffed in a vault deep in my heart.

"Johnny to see Joshua Masters." I say almost robotically.

The rhino nods and waves me in. There are very few people at the booths. One or two. I sit at the second to last and wait for the guard to bring my dad.

I've been putting off thinking about how to tell my dad I lost the garage and my _job_. I could just tell him about Higher Up. He doesn't need to know the bad stuff. Not now.

But then I see my dad and his confused face and the vault I've been building explodes.

He sits and handles the phone with care. I pick up mine and put on a fake smile," Hi, Dad. What's-"

"What's wrong?"

I pause," Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

I shake my head," Nothing's wrong, Dad. I just wanted to come talk to you."

My father's mouth twitches but his face doesn't change. "You said you had work today."

"I got a day off."

"You were fired."

I fake a laugh that's a little too animated." No. It's just been a long day."

Dad sits back, using his own weight to keep him up." Really? Tell me about it."

I hate it when Dad can see though me. I hate seeing him eyeing me like he already knows what I'm keeping from him. But I fear his anger even more.

So, we sit there for a long time, waiting for revelation to pop in my head. Every emotion that exists is swirling through me except happiness. Finally, I get my game together and decide to face Dad head on. I've had to before. So I can do it again.

I breathe in and say," I…I did lose my job. I was so…I forgot I worked today. So I don't have a job and…" I slap my hand over my face so I don't have to watch Dad freak out," I lost the garage."

I wait for Dad to start yellin' that I'm irresponsible and he shouldn't have trust me with keeping our garage safe. Instead, he asks," How?"

"I didn't have the money to keep up with the payments." I say," I'm being evicted Monday."

Dad doesn't say anything for a long moment. Then he says," You haven't stole anything?"

I shake my head," No. I'm keeping my promise. I swear."

He grunts," Good. And you know what to do with everything?"

When he says everything, he's referring to our stolen objects. And since they're stolen, I have to take it all to the docks and dump it there. Then everything is returned. The rest of our stuff I'm going to have to shove in the truck and keep over at Moon's or Rosita's. Rosita's would be the safer so most likely her place.

I nod," Yes, sir."

"Johnny," Dad's dark voice says, "Look at me."

I shakily drop my hand. I didn't notice my eyes were teared up so I wipe them away as fast as I can. Dad doesn't' move. We look at each other 'til he sits towards me, close to the glass.

"You've told me the bad. So tell me the good."

I blink, "The good?"

Dad nods. He's never asked me this before and when he does, I have nothing to say. I guess I could tell him about Higher Up, even though I can't go.

"Well," I start," Moon called us in for a meeting today. He said the gang has been invited to be part of a rivalry between two bands. We're supposed to do an interview and videos and concerts like real singers. We'd be getting a lot of money if we go and even more if we win. It's the chance of a lifetime."

I look up again, and to my surprise, Dad is smiling," Well, isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, yes-"

"Then why aren't you smiling? This is your dream, isn't it? Your hopes? What's the problem?"

I look at Dad like he's insane," I can't go! I have to take care of you and try to find a new job and-and-and-"

"Johnny," Dad stops me," breathe. In and out."

I do as he says. Dad nods," Good. Now listen to me. You are eighteen years old. You are barley an adult. Don't worry about pay rolls and the money for anything right now. Get yourself situated. This is your chance to do better than I did. Go. Do it. Make your singing a career worthwhile."

"But you-"

"Where would I go? If I escape again I'm done with the hope of seeing you grow older. Go. Go make something of yourself."

I stare at Dad for a moment. He's serious. I nod even though I'm in shock." Okay."

Dad smiles," Okay. So where is this rivalry taking place?"

I start to smile, too," Higher Up. The best place you could go for business. And we'll get to be there for six weeks. It's perfect."

I expect him to agree with me, but instead, I watch his demeanor crumble into a scowl. "Higher Up is full of frauds. Be careful with who you meet there, Johnny. Their tyrants. Even the nicest ones make me seem harmless in comparison."

I blink," You've done business with Higher Up?"

"Unfortunately. And I regret it."

After that, the guard says time's up. Dad wishes me luck and I say I'll call when I can and that I'll see him in six weeks.

When I come out, it's dark with a bit of pink on the horizon. I feel a lot better than I did when I went in which is a good thing, I guess.

I don't want to go home immediately. I don't want to think about what I want to keep and what I don't. I can't bring _everything_ to Higher Up.

Higher Up. New Animal City.

This can't be real. Being able to go there…it's not possible. But here I am, two days from leaving here behind and going there. I wonder if the others have made their decisions…

After skateboarding five blocks and dodging plenty of animals, I stop in front of a closed department store and look up. There's a star looking down on me. It's so bright, I don't know how anyone could miss it.

I've never wished on a star before. Dad called it a foolish practice. How could stars grant wishes? If they did half the world would be rich and the other half would be gone from animals wishing one another away. I always believed him. Why wouldn't I? He's my dad. When you're young, you expect them to never lie to you. So I never wished on a star.

I never wished on anything actually. Not candles or stars or on a penny. Wishes were to be kept in me and away from my over realistic dad. That's why he never knew I loved to sing. That's why he never knew I hated being part of the gang. That's why I did everything to make him proud.

But he's not here now. And if I didn't wish on something now…it wouldn't be complete. I won't wish for the garage. I could never pay for it. I won't wish for a job. I've already got a big one. And I won't ask for my dad's freedom. After a while, I finally realized he needs to be where he is. If he wasn't, I may not have the path I'm on now.

So, I wish for luck in Higher Up. I wish for the best for our team no matter what happens. And I wish that my Dad is wrong about tyrants worse than him and all the frauds in Higher Up.

I wish all of this while staring at that star and whispering under my breath," Please. Please. Please."

I stand there for another moment just staring. The star winks back at me. That seems to give me comfort. Everything is going to turn out fine.

I still don't want to go home. I flip my skate board into my hand and start walking. It's the perfect night. The right temperature and no storms in sight. I could walk these streets forever. And I almost do.

* * *

Believe by Trans-Siberian Orchestra


	5. Paradise

**Chapter 4: Paradise**

I waited as long as I could. I didn't' want to rush home and seem too eager. But after an hour of waiting, I had to go. The only thing stopping me from getting to a singer's dream is my mom, grandma and grandpa. The sooner I get permission from them, the sooner I can touch and see Higher Up with everything in me.

Truly, I left as soon as I heard an argument go up between Eddie and Mr. Moon. We could all feel it coming. It wasn't just in the way Mr. Moon seemed to finish his conversations with a snip or Eddie looked like he wanted to explode when M. Moon refused to talk about the theatre. It was the tension that was beyond ignoring.

Finally, around one or two, the arguing started. We could hear it over Johnny's playing. And that was enough for me.

Once I was outside, in the nice warm sun, I looked up toward Me. Moon's office. He's standing at the windows, looking out over San Howel. His mouth is moving so he must be arguing with Eddie still.

I don't blame Eddie for worrying. If I was still in charge of everything in the theatre, I would be worried. Being assigned to take care of Mr. Moon's most precious thing in life would make me a hyperventilating wreck the minute I stepped through the door.

But, of course, I get jitters just from _thinking about_ an interview. Especially, by a super-hot-shot, late night talk show host. And I'm going to have to be in front of one of them! Who's it gonna be? Lion? Lettermouse? Falcon? Just thinking about it makes me want to curl up and hide.

As I walk down the boulevard to the bus stop, I get out my ear phones and set them over my heavy grey ears. I don't start the music until the white bus pulls up. I smile when I see what's on the side of it.

 **RIVALRY OF THE DECADE**

 **10/21-11/30**

 **With a victory concert the Monday after.**

 **See it or bust.**

 **Higher Up. New Animal City. Shi Nyu Dubustsu**

I'm half happy we're going up against _Heads and Tails_. The bands lead singer, Harry Rich, is as vain as his name sounds. He thinks he's everything and all that. It's not in my nature to hope this but I hope we take him down.

I wonder who we're training with. There are so many bands out there and Harry Rich hates everyone. Especially, anybody who reaches…number…one…

The honk starts me out of my train of thought. The driver, a crabby Beaver, yells, "You getting' on or not?!"

I instinctly hide my face in my ears and mumble, "Yes, sorry."

I stumble onto the bus and wander to the back where I can listen to my music in peace. I catch a few people speaking about the rivalry and who was picked.

I smile. No one will know I'm going until Friday. I feel so proud of my theatre. I feel proud of Mr. Moon. I feel proud of us.

I sit in back and let my music fill my ears. I let it all go until I get home and let my heart soar to Higher Up. To paradise.

 _When she was just a girl,  
She expected the world,  
But it flew away from her reach,  
So she ran away in her sleep._

 _And dreamed of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Every time she closed her eyes_.

I repeat that song at least four times before I get home. When I do, I try to get off the bus without rushing. But as soon as I touch the asphalt, I bolt to the house.

I throw open the door and yell at the top of my lungs," I'm going! I'm going to Higher Up!"

For a moment, there's silence. Then, Grandpa comes in, followed by Grandma and Mama. They stare at me. Finally, Mama starts smiling with me. "What do you mean, honey?"

I run to her and hug her," I won, Mama. I'm going to Higher Up. I get to compete and see real stars. I'm going. I finally get to see it all."

Say yes! Please, Mama, say yes!

Mama mumbles, "I don't know about that, honey. Higher Up is a big place-"

Grandpa comes through, saying," Come one, now. This is perfect. Meena could get places with that chance!"

"Papa-"

"Do you expect her to stay here, holed up, her whole life!? The girl is ready. Higher Up maybe a place of crime and riches, but it's also an empire. Meena can make it there! If people like that Harry Rich kid can make it, so can her."

"That's Harry Rich," Grandma snorts," Meena is so much better. Go, honey. Show that kid your better than him."

I raise an eye," How did you know I was going against _Heads and Tails_?"

"When does that band _not_ fight with other bands?"

"Good point," I shrug.

After that, I have to make my grandparents and Mom promise not to say anything. I know they can spread word faster than anybody and no one is to know until Friday. The double promise does it for me, then Mom and I go pack until Grandma finishes dinner.

For about an hour we sit, eat, go watch the TV for news of the rivalry and talk about who Moon Theatre could have been paired with. Kanine West? Imagine Dragons? The variety! It could be anyone! Anyone in the world!

Around eleven, I finally get tired enough to go to bed. Mom, Grandpa and Grandma say good night and I'm off.

It takes a few minutes to get ready. But as soon as I am and as soon as I'm getting in my bed, I see it. The star winking at me from my window.

I want to ignore it, but don't. I go to the window, ignore my surroundings and stare. All I can see is Higher Up and the chances that are there. I silently whisper," Please, please, please," _get me to paradise._ Then I go to bed singing.

So lying underneath the stormy skies.  
She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I know the sun's set to rise.

This could be para-para-paradise  
Could be para-para-paradise,  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

* * *

Song: Paradise by Coldplay


	6. Money, That's What I Want

**Chapter 5: Money, That's What I Want**

 _Song: Money, That's What I Want by Barret Strong_

* * *

Mike's P.O.V.

Everyone acts all cool after the announcement. They all go about their business, acting like it never happened. Going to Higher Up isn't a big deal. Not at all. It's just another chance as _stardom_.

I don't keep it in. I scream that I'm leaving as soon as Moon is out of hearing range. These fools can act all they want. I'm gonna celebrate. Celebrate like I'm the richest rodent in the world. After I get to Higher Up, I will be.

Money. That's what I want.

Money, money, money.

And Rachel! She'll be ecstatic!

As I watch Rosita run out with tears in her eyes, I roll mine and call up my pretty jewel. She answers on the third ring.

"Babe?"

"Sweetheart," I say with the utmost pride," meet me at Derrick's place. I've got a surprise for you."

She coo's into the phone," Oh, do you? Well, meet you there, sweetie. Can't wait. Love you."

I grin," Love you, too, sweetheart. You're going to be proud of me. I promise."

I hang up and head for the door. I almost always forget my car was taken away after that fight with those bears. It's too loud for someone of my… unique circumstances…in other words small. I'm gonna have to walk to Derrick's place. Good thing those idiot bears are behind bars or else I wouldn't be able to go anywhere at all. I want to know how those mice in Higher Up are so tall. Whatever made them that way, I want it so I won't have my circumstance.

Rosita is outside the doors, sobbing. Well, I'm not stopping. Not now. Instead, I just say," Later, piggy."

This time, she actually says, "Good-bye, Mike."

At least that's what I think she said. Hard to tell through the snorting.

Around six, I go to meet Rachel. If I know my girl, she will have gone shopping for a few hours before meeting me. That gives me to get a new suit, red sparkled this time, so I stand out in Higher Up with a fedora to match.

Derrick's place is as crowded as ever. The music jumps me all around the floor as I walk. It doesn't help with the animal's dancing and jumping with it. The lights flash, making me dizzy. As I walk by, mammals stare at me. They recognize me from the Moon's concert, from how well I did.

If I could have this every night, I'd take it. Take it all in a heartbeat.

Rachel sits at our normal table. She is surrounded by rams. They're all bug eyed and ugly. I grab the chair, climb up it, and hop onto the table. Climbing is my specialty. Yeah, other mice can climb. They all can. But, me, I'm exceptional. That's not even my opinion. Plenty of animals have told me that. One day, that fact will get me in trouble, but until then, I'll just enjoy my little gift.

As I slide in next to Rachel, she waves the rams off. "Thank you for the offer, Doug, but I like it here."

The ram nods, stands and leaves, his companions with him. "Come on, Walter, Jessie, we've got business to do."

After the rather large rams leave, I sit in front of Rachel and smile. She smiles back, "New suit." She hands me a drink.

I hold it to her and say," New chances."

After a large sip, Rachel sets down her cup and says, "So, Mike, what's the big surprise?"

I chug the rest of the bitter drink, and say, "Sweetheart, I have been offered a chance of a lifetime."

"Oh, and what's this chance?"

Rachel stares at me expectantly. I smile. Oh, you'll love this-

"I'm going to Higher Up!"

She freezes, "Higher Up?"

"Yes! In only six weeks, baby, I'll be the richest mouse in the world!" Then I see the frown on her face." Babe, what's wrong?"

She looks away from me," Nothing."

"Sweetheart, look at me. What's wrong?"

Rachel shoves away my outstretched hand. "Is money all that matters to you, Mike?"

"Money…?"

"Yes! Money! I know I love it but it's not everything to me! Is that all you care about?! Money!"

I pause. And that must be too long for Rachel. "UGH!" She yells and starts to leave.

"Wait," I panic. What just happened? "Rachel, wha-"

By now she's on the floor and heading for the stairs," After all this and you don't even- ugh! Don't talk to me, Mike. Not until you figure things out."

"Rachel? What did I-?" But I've lost her. She's gone.

What just happened? I tell her the happy news that we'll be rich soon and she freaks out.

I scream when an elephant nearly steps on me. I holler up at it, "WATCH IT! Star mouse comin' through!"

The giant glares at me. I ignore and decide to head home. Rachel will have to go there. Half her stuff is there. Then we'll talk everything out.

It takes about five minutes before I get out. The animals outside barely look at me. They must have seen how mad Rachel was and know I'm her boyfriend. Great. Now I'm a class A scumbag.

I walk the rest of the way home. This is no major city where there's little cabs for tiny mice like me. Only mice like Rachel get the cabs. Unless you're eye catching, you don't get one. Not in San Howel.

But in HIGHER UP! In HIGHER UP you can get a decent ride! In HIGHER UP rodents get respect! They get money! And soon, I'll have it all. All because of my gorgeous voice and the perfect rivalry.

Higher Up here I come!

The street I live on doesn't have a light. Some rat shot it up one night over some gang dispute. The neighborhood here isn't so bad except that it's in gang territory. But what isn't in San Howel.

Outside my apartment, I stop and just stand. I look up and that's when I see that giant fireball of gas lookin' at me. It's just glaring at me, just like the rest of the world. But they won't be for long…

When I was little, I would make wishes all the time. On coins the most. I should have kept those but I didn't.

The star keeps blinking, as if hurrying me to make my wish already. I cross my arms. I'm not getting bossed around by a ball of gas. But I will make that wish.

With a small exhale, I kick the cement and say as quietly as I can," I'm here. This chance is in front of me. I won't blow it. Not this time. Not again. Please, don't let this chance go to waste. I wish…I wish…"

I never finish the sentence. I just can't. Money. Fame. Rachel. That's all I wish for. The star winks. I take it as it's saved my wish and will make it real. With that, I go in to my apartment for the night, notice Rachel hasn't been here, and I dream of money and the fame Higher Up gives.


	7. The Impossible Dream (Part 1)

**Chapter 6: The Impossible Dream (Part 1)**

Rosita's P.O.V.

I can't go. Plain and simple. I have twenty-five kids and a busy husband. I have to be there for them. The kids have school and Norman has a big presentation coming up. I can't just _go_ to Higher Up.

I run out of Moon Theatre, the world spinning. The earth is blurry and I can't breathe. I can't go. I can't go! I can't go!

"Later, Porky."

I jump as Mike runs by. He rarely speaks to me unless it's a sneering remark about how I dance. I've gotten used to him calling me porky so I don't argue.

"Good-bye, Mike," I say, though he may not have heard it. I must sit on those stairs in the declining sun's rays for a least an hour.

Finally, I get up to get my purse and head home when Gunter comes out, my purse in hand. We look at each other in confusion until he smiles and holds my purse out to me. "You left your purse on ze' stage," he says, half smiling," I was going to bring it to you."

I smile and wipe away my tears," Th-thank you, Gunter. Thank you."

He hands me the purse and watches me swing it onto my shoulder. He must sense my reluctance of going home because he says," I'll walk home with you."

I nod and we slowly go down the stairs and left. We go past Gunter's car and I say, "Gunter, you have your car. Why don't you just go?"

He doesn't take it offensively. He never takes anything that way. "You look sad, Rosita. I figure a walk will do you zome good."

I look away and slowly say," Gunter…what do you think? Of the rivalry?"

Gunter starts getting excited when I say 'rivalry.' Of course he is. He's probably waited to get into Higher Up his whole life. Like me.

"We're going to ve great!" he explodes," Higher Up loves spicy and fresh. Moon Theatre can certainly win."

I sigh. I'm sorry, Gunter. "I can't go."

Gunter trips over his own feet and he _never_ trips. "What?! Why!?"

"You know why. The kids. My husband. I can't just leave them for a… _silly_ rivalry in Higher Up."

"Silly!? Rosita, this…this is- "

"Don' say it's stupid, Gunter. Can you imagine? Bringing twenty-five piglets and my husband to Higher Up. I wouldn't be able to do anything."

"But, Rosita- "

"And the money! Moon may say everything is paid for, but that's for us, not twenty-six others. The band wouldn't like it."

I refuse to look at Gunter. He says nothing, knowing I'll just stop him. At a block from my house, I tell him to go home. Gunter says good-bye, and leaves, a terrible look of sadness on his face.

For the rest of the day, I clean the house. I didn't realize how grimy it's gotten since I joined the Theatre. When Norman and the kids get home, I feed them and shew them off to bed. Norman goes to his couch and watches HUNN. Higher Up News Network. It's occasionally on. Since the rivalry, it's been on every day. It's big enough for Higher Up to let it out.

Once Norman's done with his plate, I move to take it and wash it when Higher Up's national Anthem starts playing. The up and down tune plays into the back ground as Azul Bluejay shows, city lights reflects through the window behind him. Two box questions marks hang on either side of his head. On the red bar below, it says things about gang jumpers, presidential visits and the rivalry. That's what Azul starts with.

"In rivalry news, all players for this game between bands have been set. Singers and players from around the globe have been chosen. In two nights, we will meet these players face to face for the first time and certainly not the last."

"Fools."

I jerk out of my daze of Higher Up and look to Norman," What?"

"Higher Up is turning into fools. A rivalry for _bands_. Don't they realize there's more important things in the world than a dumb rivalry!"

Those words sting me. Dumb! No, it's a chance! It's my chance! How could he-?!

"It's not stupid," I say," Norman, that's a chance for so many animals. If they won- "

"Honey, why do you care? It's not like you're going to wind up there."

I stay silent at that. Norman actually notices this time and catches my hesitation right on the dot.

"You were one of the ones invited," he says, "Are you going?"

"You know I can't," I say, "I have to take care of you and the kids."

He humpf's," Or you could build something to replace you like last time."

"I'm not arguing with you, Norman. You know I can't go. I know I can't go. I don't want to hear it."

With that, I snatch the plate and leave, Norman grumbling behind me. At the sink, I slam the plate down and cry. No one gets into Higher Up willy nilly. The only ones who go in are criminals, sly poor animals and the extremely rich. None of that I'm close to being. Without this chance, I'm going nowhere.

Then it catches my eye. That dim star in the distance. It shimmers and dances as if in joy.

A wish is a silly thing. It's for kids like Casper and Gale. But I make one anyway.

"This is a great chance. Please…let a solution come to this place. Please…please…"

I need this dream to be real. It's impossible but it's my dream.

The impossible dream.

* * *

No One's P.O.V.

Buster Moon hasn't moved since his performers left. He stands at the wall of windows, staring at San Howel's lights. He can't sleep. His mind is racing.

What are they thinking?

Have they decided?

What if one of them can't come? What do I tell Higher Up?

How will this all play out?

…Am I doing the right thing?

That was a question that has been rolling in his head ever since Eddie walked out of the office, yelling," You better hope this doesn't turn on you, Buster. Higher Up tends to do that."

Higher Up tends to do that? Eddie's never been to Higher Up so it must have to do with Noodlemen. What happened up there? What-

The star. Buster Moon spots it and his thoughts end. A wish. That's what he used to count on. Maybe he could count on one again.

"Let us pass. Let my performers live this chance. No matter what, don't let them down." I t was a demand, not a wish.

After that, Moon realized he had never felt so relaxed.

* * *

Song: The Impossible Dream by Luther Vandrosos

 **A/N: Sorry about the attack on Norman. He just really rubs me the wrong way and it has to tie in with my other story During the Summer, so sorry not sorry. Till the next chapter, Next Author's oath.**


	8. The Impossible Dream (Part 2)

**Chapter 7: The Impossible Dream (Part 2)**

Rosita's P.O.V.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Rosita? Rosita, are you home?"

I jerk awake, my hands stuck in cold water. I fell asleep at the sink again. That's the third time this month.

I glance around me. I'm really up late today. It's nine a.m. The kids and Norman have eaten and left. Bowls scatter the floor and milk is spilt on the table, floor and counter. I groan as everything from last night comes back. No Higher Up. Not even a chance.

There are more knocks, then," Rosita, are you there?"

I get off my knees, and stumble to the door. Once I open it, I step back, tripping over one of my shoes. Johnny catches my arm and lifts me back to my feet.

"Are you okay? What happened to your face?"

I feel my cheek, kicking my shoe or Casper's shoe-Casper's shoe?- away. There's a dent in it so I guess it's from the sink.

"Hi, Johnny," I say," I fell asleep on the sink. What are you doing here?"

Johnny look tired. His skateboard is under his arms and his knuckles are black. I wonder what he's been doing.

He shrugs," I was just walking through the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by for a visit."

I nod," Oh…well, are you hungry?"

Johnny shrugs again," I guess."

I nod again as well," Okay. I'll get you some waffles. That's if the kids haven't eaten them all."

I lead the Gorilla to the kitchen where I find one buttermilk waffle in the freezer. I stick it in the toaster, then turn to Johnny. He's sitting in the chair, looking through the house. He's only been here twice when I've offered to make the crew dinner. Both times he barely made it, and brought a dessert with him. Johnny's a sweet boy. I wonder what his family is like…

"Rosita, can I ask you a question?" He says.

"Sure, Johnny. What do you need?"

He rubs his wrist, like he does when he's nervous. "Uh…well…I need a place to store my truck for a while. The garage is…under renovation. Some of my stuff will be with it so I'm wondering if I can store it in you section of the lot."

I nod," Of course, Johnny. Keep it there as long as you need to."

"Thank you, Rosita."

Then we are silent till the waffle pops up. I spray some butter and spread some syrup on the circle, get a fork then serve it. We sit, eating a waffle and a Chimera yogurt.

When Johnny's half way done, he asks," Are you ready for Higher Up?"

I sigh," I'm not going."

Johnny drops his fork," You're not!? Why?"

"I just can't. My kids need to be in school and Norman has work. I don't have a choice."

Johnny shakes his head," Everyone has a choice, Rosita. Even if the options are slim."

"How do you-"

Then I see his eyes and I stop talking. They're a gold shrine of sadness. "What," I say," did you choose Higher Up over?"

He shrugs," I didn't choose anything over anything. It's…a long story."

"Mama?"

I turn. Now I understand why I tripped over Casper's shoe. My little piglet has just entered the kitchen in his pajamas, carrying a TV guide. He looks from me, to Johnny and back again. He waves," Hi, Johnny."

Johnny waves back, mouthful," Hey, Casper."

"Honey," I scowled," Why aren't you at school?"

"My tummy hurts," he answers. I sigh. Ever since I started working at the theatre full time, Casper has been getting 'sick' more. He loves the theatre and the people there. I really need to stop him from doing that or else he'll be held back. That's the last thing I need to hear from Norman.

"What do you got there, sport," Johnny asks.

Casper looks down at the magazine and back at us. He comes and climbs on my lap and slaps the magazine down on the table. When I see who's on the cover, I sigh.

Johnny taps the picture," That guy, he's amazing."

"I wanna meet him," Casper says.

I nod," If he was our sponsor, maybe you could."

Casper looks up at me," We're going to Higher Up."

"No, honey. We don't have the money."

"But if he's our sponsor, wouldn't Phantom pay for us?"

"We may not have Phantom-"

"Does it matter," Johnny interrupts," If they really want you there, they'll pay for you and your family."

I stare at Johnny, then down at the TV guide. I stare at those blue eyes that come from the great Phantom himself. Everyone loves him. _Everyone_. Only a week after his debut, his first album came out. _Train Wreck_. It sold in platinum and was in the top 10 all in the first week of being heard. A month later he won the fan choice award. He's been a guest on Lion _and_ Falcon. If anyone wants fandom quick, just do what Phantom did.

The thing about Phantom is that he's a different sort of super star. Why he hasn't been named the richest star in Higher Up is because he spread it around the globe. He's considerate, compassionate. Kind. Everyone can see it just by looking in his eyes. The eyes that defy definition. The perfect blue with white around the iris and light blue rays that shoot out like the sun.

Superstars should be more like him. They _can_ be.

I nod," Okay."

"Okay," Johnny echoes.

I reach for my white land line phone and call up Mr. Moon. Casper tugs on my ear," Mama, are we going to Higher Up?"

"Hold on, sweetheart. Let mommy talk."

The line clicks," Hello?"

Funny how Mr. Moon always answers _our_ calls but never anyone else's. I talk," Mr. Moon, I can't come in today."

There's silence on the other line. All I can hear is Mr. Moon breathing. "Mr. Moon?"

"Yes," He says slowly," I'm here. Why? What's wrong? Are your kids okay? Should I come over?"

Buster has become as uncle to my kids. He's pare of my family. He's always worried for them and when they visit, he makes games for them. He would make a great father.

"No," I answer. I look at Johnny. He smiles and makes a thumbs up gesture. I smile back.

"Not at all, Mr. Moon. I need time to pack all of my children's things."

Casper squeals but not as loud as Mr. Moon does. "You can come! Thank the stars above!"

"You better hope they have enough money," I say," cause the whole Smith family is coming to Higher Up!"


	9. Higher Up, Higher Up

**Chapter 8: Higher Up, Higher Up**

Moon's P.O.V.

We all meet at seven a.m. sharp, Friday, October the twenty-first. I am pleased to see all six of them plus their families. That means we are well supported.

Norman doesn't look too thrilled to be here. He drags most of the kids onto the jet, watching our jets stewardess load the luggage onto the flying beast. Rosita lead the rest on, waving and smiling as she goes. I wave and tell her to sit in the first class. Gunter follows, and I remember his family is in Germany.

Ash has friends to send her off but she assures me they don't know that she's going to Higher Up. Meena takes the longest to say good-bye. She hugs and hugs and talks and talks. Finally, after I whistle, she lets her mom, grandma and grandpa go. Grandpa says that she'll win, than she runs on board. Johnny and Mike are on their own. Weird since Mike has a girlfriend and Johnny has a father but I don't question it.

Once everyone's on board, I say my own good-bye's. Only Ms. Noodleman and Ms. Crawley are here to show me off. "Where's Eddie?" I ask.

Ms. Noodleman shakes her head," My irresponsible grandson preferred to not come due to his belief that this trip is a pointless escapade."

I shrug. If that's what he believes, let him believe it. I shake Ms. Noodlemans hoof, then hug Ms. Crawley. "Take care of my girl. She can be a handful."

The old lizard nods," I will, Mr. Moon. Have a fun flight."

Fun? Shouldn't it be safe? Never mind. I'm not arguing.

With that said, I board the jet, tell the captain to take off and we're gone. Before I sit down, I look over my team. Johnny sits in front, opposite the row from me. Then it goes Ash, then Rosita and Gunter. On my side is Mike in the second row, then in back is Meena. Behind the red curtain, I can hear Norman and the kids yelling. Oh, boy….

"Thank you," I start, ignoring the squeals, "for coming on this trip. I know this is more than just a vacation to the greatest city in the world. This is your chance. I want you to do well. So good luck to everyone."

"Thank you, Mr. Moon," Meena smiles.

"We wouldn't have this without you," Rosita adds.

I nod, then got to my seat. After the Captain tells us to buckle up, I say," Better get settled everyone. It takes five hours to get across the nation. You know what that mean."

Mike sighs," Yeah. A long trip with kids screaming in my ears."

Unfortunately, I can't disagree with that.

Time passes like a dream. I'm too busy looking at my schedule book to notice. There is so much to do and it's only Friday. I've gotta go to Higher Up State Building, the hotel, get my team situated, go to that introduction at Parakeet Hall, then I have to-

Start spreading the new

I'm leaving today

I jerk to reality. It's been two hours since we took off. I look over at Johnny. He's reading an Animal magazine, and singing to the tune _Higher Up, Higher Up_ by Fox Sinatra. I pause and listen in.

I want to be a part of it

Higher Up, Higher Up

There's a small moment of silence, then Gunter picks up the beat.

These vagabond shoes

Are longing to stray  
Right zrough ze very heart of zit

Higher Up, Higher Up

I turn so I can look back in my seat. The song bounces from Gunter to Mike, who is on his phone.

I wanna wake up in a city

That doesn't sleep  
and find I'm king of the hill

Top of the heap

Meena and Ash remove their head phones and Meena takes up the part.

These San Howel blues

They're melting away  
I'm gonna make a brand new start of it

In Old Higher Up

Rosita flips a page in her small red book and sings out with the rest of the group.

If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere  
It's up to you

Higher Up, Higher Up

"Come on, Mr. Moon," Meena says. _Oh, no_.

"Yeah!"

"Sing it!"

"Come on, Mr. Moon."

"You can do it!"

I shove them off," Okay, okay. Here I go."

I can't believe I'm doing this. I clear my throat and hope I sound good. So much for avoiding singing at all cost.

Higher Up, Higher Up  
I want to wake up

In a city that doesn't sleeps  
and find I'm king of the hill, top of the list  
King of the Heap

To my relief Ash steals it from me. That was terrible, but my team claps for me anyway. I still can't believe how kind and forgiving they are.

These San Howel blues

They have all melted away  
I am about to make a brand new start of it  
Right there in Old Higher Up

"In unison, in unison," Johnny and Ash yell out. I join in with them. The adrenaline is pumping through me. This is what a team is supposed to be. I like it.

AND IF I CAN MAKE IT THERE

YOU KNOW, I'M GONNA MAKE IT

JUST ABOUT ANYWHERE

COME ON COME TRUE

Higher Up, Higher Up, HIGHER UP

* * *

I forgot about the time change. If we were in San Howel, it could be about twelve thirty. Here, in the wonderful city of Higher Up, it is three thirty p.m. Hardly enough time to get settled into our place here.

I don't notice we've arrived until Ash starts yelling and smacking Johnny in the arm with his own magazine. "Johnny! Johnny, look out the window!"

He lean over and I watch his jaw drop. "Oh, my…"

Mike crawls over to the window behind me and gasps. Meena squeals and Rosita and Gunter starts talking about tall buildings. I set down my schedule that I've stared at for the umpteenth time and crawl over to my window. My jaw drops.

We made it…we really made it!

Tower after tower passes by below us. Some have brand names shown throughout the city on either side of them. Not far off, I can see and ocean that is filled with navy ships and cruise ships. The ocean surrounds the whole East border of New Animal City. On Johnny's side is a ton more buildings that disappear into the sky line. Behind us is the borough, Peter River with its Peter's Bridge. In front of us is the Hudson River and across from it is the New Central Park. I look down and I see the Higher Up Stat Building, reaching up to touch us. On top of it, I see the Higher Up flag.

The flag has red, purple, blue and green triangles and bold black lines that connect them and roll down to the middle. In the middle is a white circle with a torch in the center. In front of it is a dove, flying away. Around the two center pieces are the words HIGHER UP.

I know little about the Higher Up flag. I just know what the four black lines and the white circle mean. Every inch of it is in symbolism and I only know that little bit. The four lines stand for our five founders. Each was a different species. There was a shark, a rabbit, a dog, an alligator and a dove. The four species came together to create Higher Up. The white circle represents the unity of the four. Fish, mammal, amphibian and aero dynamic creatures.

We are able to remember the names of our founders because the five boroughs of Higher Up were named after them. There's Peter-Peter's River-, Rex, Manchester after Chester, Batina Island after Batina and Oscarton, after Oscar.

The lure behind Higher Up's making is a complete mystery. It's one I'd love to find out. Why is it covered up so much? Why don't we know how our world was created? I just don't understand…

 _"Passengers, fastened your seat belts. We are preparing to land at JFK airport."_

JFK…? I never did learn what that means. I wonder…?

The plane starts to dip down. I jump to my seat and buckle myself in as fast as I can. I almost lose my schedule to gravity. I snatch it before it flies to the front.

We bump along the air strip, passing waving flags and animals. Norman and the kids are the first ones out. I let my team go first, then myself. I expect to smell smog and industrial fumes when I enter the Higher Up setting. That's what San Howel smells like on a good day.

Higher Up smells _nothing_ like San Howel.

My team and I take ginormous whiffs of the air around us, sucking as much in as we can. It's fresh. It's addicting. It has a sweet tint to it that leaves you wanting more.

"How?" Meena sniffs," How does it smell like this?"

"It's amazing," Johnny gasps.

I look out over the strip and am blinded. The buildings gleam like they were only made yesterday. The ocean next to it sends the colors in a tail spin. Everything is just so…bright!

"I would love to see that in the morning," Ash mutters.

"And we will," I say," Without taking my eyes off it," We will."

As we receive our luggage, I notice the temperature and humidity isn't stuffy. There are barley any clouds in the sky, the air is cool but not too cool and the humidity is almost non-existent. Do they control the weather too! This is incredible! I know they don't, but wow!

A wonderful Deer stewardess leads us into the airport, saying, "Welcome to Higher Up. You're stay here is very special due to many not able to afford it. So enjoy your stay. Bye-bye."

"Thank you," I say as she walks off into the crowd. She left us by the windows to where the planes land. Animals dressed in fine clothes and carrying jeweled purses and exclusive cell phones pass us. They don't even see us. They speak every language you can think of as they pass by.

"Wow," my team says. Rosita's kids stare in silent awe at everything. It's the first time in five hours they haven't said a word.

I turn to them, the cool air current from passerby's make my suit coat flap. Time to get busy.

"All right, gang. This is it. Today, you will present yourselves to the nation as Moon Theatre's greatest. But first, we must make our stay. Johnny, I have urgent business to attend to at the Higher Up State Building, so I will leave you my bags. You six will go to a black and blue limo and it will take you to our hotel, _La Plaza_. There, the manager will take you to your rooms. Once you feel you're settled, you are free to do as you wish. But, at nine-thirty, I expect each of you in your best clothes, ready to go to Parakeet Hall. The Introduction starts at ten sharp. Yes, Rosita, the kids will be fine. You'll have to put them to bed early tonight, but such as life goes in Higher Up. Are you all ready?"

"Why are you going?" Mike asks, a snitch of venom in his voice.

"Higher Up has their own laws," I say, "And anyone who comes in must take a civil law test. I am going to take mine now. Mike, Rosita, Gunter and Norman, you will have to take one as well. I will bring it to you. Johnny, how old are you?"

I know Meena and Ash are not old enough. Their sixteen. But I never did catch Johnny's age.

He shuffles a little bit," Eighteen."

I nod," Then you will have to as well. Stay safe everyone and I will see you all tonight. Remember! Nine-thirty!"

"Yes, sir," They all say except Norman and the kids. They just grunt and scream as they stare at the bejeweled animals.

I pick up my small black and red duffel bags and hand them to Johnny, doubling his already tremendous load. Why he has so much stuff, I won't understand but I won't question it either.

I leave my team to follow my directions and run out the quadruple glass doors. I look around for where the Higher Up State Building is. Then I see just how far away it is from JFK airport. Crud…

I need a taxi.


End file.
